


One Knife to the Heart (and One at Your Back)

by misura



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Trust me," Kalique says. "Anything I wish to know of my brother's operations, I already know. This is strictly pleasure, not business."





	One Knife to the Heart (and One at Your Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



The first time Famulus meets Kalique, she decides Kalique is a bit of a bitch. Also, extremely dangerous and not at all to be trusted, but then, in the world of the Houses, who is?

Famulus barely even trusts herself.

"Now what," Kalique asks, "is a smart, intelligent thing like you doing working for my brother, hm?"

Famulus shivers, less at the question, or Kalique's tone, and more at the sensation of having her ears stroked by an expert. There are about a hundred members of Famulus's species employed by the Higher Houses, and of those, none have ever served with an Abrasax.

In conclusion, Kalique should not know anything about Famulus, or the way Famulus likes to have her ears stroked (not rubbed, nor nibbled on, thank you very much).

"Would my lady like to make an appointment to discuss the matter with my lord?" Famulus asks. It takes a lot of effort to keep her voice steady, her tone even. To _not_ revert to the sort of behavior her species is known for and tear Kalique's escort's throats out by way of laying claim to Kalique herself.

Titus considers it quite amusing to have for his secretary a member of a race bred for killing.

This, Famulus considers fair. After all, she finds it quite amusing, in turn, to serve a man who considers it quite amusing to have a bred killer for his secretary. That Titus's amusement will not last until after she's made off with a small portion of his fortune - well, life is full of little disappointments, isn't it?

As long as she doesn't get too greedy and practices her theft with discretion, Famulus is confident that she will spend the rest of her life in comfort, with only a minal amount of looking over her shoulder for assassins. Titus is a bit of a softie that way, as well as rather sensitive when it comes to his reputation.

"Oh." Kalique breathes the word directly into her ear. Famulus feels the air move over her shell, like a phantom touch. She imagines having Kalique in her bed, naked, whispering all sorts of things in her ear, putting her hands everywhere Famulus wants her to put them.

Famulus forces herself to move away.

Kalique smiles at her, expression amused. Haughty. Famulus wonders what it would take to replace that haughtiness with some humility, a touch of desperation. Desire. Need.

"Really," Kalique says. "Why would I want to make an appointment with Titus when you are the one I am interested in? It's quite rare, you know, to see a new face around here."

Famulus does know. Balem Abrasax hires hardly anyone without scales and a tail, which is as clear an example as like seeking out like as Famulus has ever seen. Kalique herself tends to reward loyalty with the one thing Famulus cannot offer (yet): time. It makes her household extremely loyal and difficult to infiltrate with any speed, given the lack of job openings.

"Lord Titus has expressed himself pleased with my work," Famulus says. "If you are trying to recruit me, I am afraid that I have no interest."

"Titus is quite mercurial," Kalique says. "He might be made to change his mind very easily. An accident here, an incident there. Truly, wouldn't you prefer an employer who actually had your best interests at heart? Who valued you properly?"

Famulus attempts a smile. "You, my lady?"

Kalique laughs. The sound grates at Famulus' self-control. "Heavens, no. Yourself, of course. Forgive me, is that not who you are working for?"

It is, but there is no way Kalique should know that, should know that Famulus is anything other than an exotic face who has been promoted to Titus's personal secretary and assistant after a series of resignations and tragic (in some cases even fatal) accidents, based on her looks as much as her skills.

"You can be honest with me, you know." Kalique smiles, showing off her dimples.

Famulus would think Kalique is wasted as a Royal, except that as far as she can tell, the ability to cheat, lie and kill without remorse or mercy are as intrinstic to Royals as they are to members of her own profession. Royals simply need to be less concerned about where to hide the bodies.

"I have no idea what my lady is referring to," Famulus says. Her mouth is a little dry. She can handle Kalique's escort. The problem is Kalique herself. Bad things happen to people who assault Royals. Very bad things. Titus might be amused enough for some small amount of mercy if Kalique is only injured, but it's a slim chance. Kalique isn't wrong: Titus _is_ mercurial.

"All right." Kalique touches her hand. It's a less intimate place to be touched than her ears.

Famulus feels her ears twitch a bit at the memory. (No question about it: she needs to get laid. Forget about Kalique Abrasax and her soft hands and her annoyingly sweet-sounding laugh.)

"If you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to contact me," Kalique says.

"I consider that very unlikely, my lady." Famulus dislikes burning bridges so thoroughly, but this is one connection she doesn't need. Dancing around the tender feelings of one Abrasax is bad enough. She doesn't need the complication of Kalique in her life, stroking her ears and whispering promises she might even intend to keep. Famulus' future has no place for Kalique in it.

"Well, then perhaps I shall be the one to contact you," Kalique says, and then, with a nod to her escort, she is gone, leaving Famulus to wish all of the House of Abrasax to the Void.

 

The fourteenth time Famulus meets Kalique, someone has possibly saved someone's life. It's hard to tell. House politics are like that.

"I can see why my brother likes you," Kalique says. There's blood on her dress. Not hers, Famulus doesn't think, but someone's. "Such ferocity. He must find it quite thrilling to think he controls you."

Titus has never stroked Famulus's ears. It's funny, in a way, because of all the Abrasax siblings, Titus has most of a reputaton for debauchery, for taking anything that catches his eye into his bed.

Famulus assumed that she'd need to fend him off, or perhaps play along a little, to keep him sweet.

"Are you all right?" Famulus asks. She barely recognizes her own voice. Hearing the sound of it feels like staring into a mirror for the first time after she had her ears pierced.

"A bit shaken up, perhaps. A little cold." Kalique smiles her annoying smile. "Warm me up?"

Famulus needs to kill someone. She's trained to kill, before she realized that soldiers and assassins rarely get old or rich enough to enjoy their retirement. "No," she says.

Kalique sighs. "Still so suspicious. Do you not think that if I wanted to, I would have told Titus about you by now, instead of merely admiring your work from afar?"

On the one hand, Famulus would like to believe Kalique is bluffing. On the other hand, if what Kalique says is true, Famulus might be better off to make sure of her as an ally than to risk alienating her.

"You really are quite clever," Kalique says. "And rather beautiful, if I may say so."

"My lady is too kind." Famulus decides that her brains are just trying to come up with a justification, any justification, for getting into bed with an Abrasax.

"But still very cold."

Titus is safe. He prefers not to attend meetings in person. He might be looking for her - or have people looking for her, rather, but he might as easily have decided to distract himself with a bit of fun.

Generally speaking, Famulus finds the ease with which Titus gets distracted a convenience.

"Trust me," Kalique says. "Anything I wish to know of my brother's operations, I already know. This is strictly pleasure, not business."

Famulus wonders what sort of idiot would believe for so much as a second that a Royal has taken an interest in them that doesn't involve using them in one way or another and then discarding them.

Not, of course, that Famulus would object to Kalique simply leaving her once her curiosity has been sated. Viewed in that light, it might all work out perfectly. Famulus gets someone in her bed who has taken the time to acquaint themselves with her body and its erogenous zones (which cannot be found on her chest, thank you) and Kalique gets someone in her bed she apparently wants there.

"I must first tell Lord Titus that I am well." One misfiled report of her being dead, and Titus might have replaced her by the time she shows up again - so sorry, better luck next time.

Kalique's smile blooms into being. It's more victorious than smug, which makes Famulus want to kiss Kalique until she tastes blood. "But of course. I will see what I can do about finding us a room and some privacy."

 

The twenty-third time, Famulus realizes she might be in trouble. Titus's favorites come and go, and Famulus herself has left enough lovers behind to know herself capable of capriciousness.

With Kalique, it feels different. Kalique knows too much, makes her feel too much. Kalique smiles her annoying smile, and Famulus knows that she might very well cheerfully stab Titus in the back (or even the chest) one day, if Kalique asks her to.

She has no doubt that Kalique would never do the same.

Which means it's time to get out while she still can, cut her losses and move on to a life of smaller scores, lesser mortals and a slower building of her retirement fund.

"A gift," Kalique says, dropping a sheave on the bed.

Famulus picks it up warily. It's a personnel file. "A Hunter?" The Legion goes through a lot of them, most ending up dead or disgraced. As Famulus knows from personal experience, it's not always easy to train someone to be a cold-blooded, efficient killing machine and then also expect them to be able to turn into well-behaved, polite citizens when the occasion calls for it.

"Titus has asked you to look for one, has he not?" Kalique says. "I believe Mr Wise will serve quite well. By all accounts, he is astonishingly talented. Titus might find him quite delightful."

Might. Famulus tries to look torn. "I'm not sure if 'delightful' is what Lord Titus is looking for."

Kalique returns to the bed, sighing. "Honestly. Must I now even resort to bribing you into permitting me to do you a favor? I ask you, what kind of woman do you think I am, to be putting up with that?"

Famulus smirks. Kalique's hands are on her ears, soft and sure. "One who is very interested in seeing Mr Wise hired?" Less so in seeing Titus delighted, Famulus suspects, but then, she's been thinking about quitting often enough.

Kalique laughs and whispers sweet nothings in her ear, and Famulus lets herself believe that this will not be the last time they ever meet this way.

 

(It's not.)


End file.
